Chrysanthemum “Chrys” Markham
Note: Chrys’s last name has changed from Montgomery to Markham due to last name mixups. I cannot figure out how to change the page’s title, so I have simply fixed the small errors and have called it a day. '' Physical Appearance Chrys is a mousy girl whose defining features are her wide green eyes and her light freckles. She has a small frame and short brown hair that ends just below her shoulders. Her typical attire is a thin black t-shirt and a pair of boot-cut jeans. A pair of clunky black boots are usually paired with her outfit, and you can normally find some sort of jacket tied around her waist. Backstory Chrysanthemum Markham was born to a woman named Silvia in District Four. She was a quiet child who rarely smiled ''except for when her older brother, Charlie, was singing to her. Her father was a man who Silvia could never recall the face of because Chrys was concieved on a drunken night full of longing and saddness, and her mother was a woman who was kind enough when she wasn't surrounded by empty bottles and painkillers she stole. The only person in her family who seemed to gave a damn about what went on inside of their house was Charlie, who was a fisherman and took Chrys on the water daily. When Chrys was twelve years old, Charlie told her that he would never let anyone lay a hand on her. At her first reaping, she witnessed a girl she went to school with get dragged onto stage and felt unbearable amounts of pity for her. As the Hunger Games went on that year, she had to force herself to watch her friend get stabbed to death. Although her brother had promised her security, Chrys knew at that moment that no one in Panem was safe. At her third reaping, Chrys had worn a green dress that had belonged to her mother and had curled her hair for the occasion. Charlie had told her that morning to have faith and, just in case, he tied a thin strip of cloth from the sleeve of one of his worn t-shirts around her neck like a necklace. She thanked him and joined the crowds. Chrys was shocked when her name was called and stumbled onto the stage after a few moments of silence. She reached up to her neck and touched the necklace, then tried to find her brother in the audience. He was nowhere to be seen. It was at that moment that she made a silent vow to herself to win The Hunger Games, return home a Victor, and see Charlie again. Trivia *Chrys's full name is "Chrysanthemum" because a gift that her mother recieved on the day she was born was a bouquet of Chrysanthemums. *Chrys hated seeing her brother kill the fish that he caught while he was working, so Charlie made her close her eyes and "sing to the fish to make their last moments happy." Chrys remembers this while in the arena. *Her brother would sing to her as a baby. The lullaby went like this: "Keep one eye on the sunlight Don't let their words bring harm Forget about the darkness You're safe here in my arms." Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Eliderautor's Tributes Category:Eliderautor